camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Constantina Fray
Personality Loyal, Protective, Kind, Friendly, Smart, Creative, Ambisios, Caring, Courages, Great Listner, Awsome, To trusting, Epic, Mentel, Takes forever to get offer a lose, Acts to quickly, Sometimes doesn't think clearly, Strong willed, Doesn't give in easly and Funny History Marcus was an amazing teacher in Brooklyn, America, who loved his job alot. One day one of his friends was getting married and Marcus was the best man and the bridesmaid was a goddess. After the wedding the two chose to get to know each other better. They went for some lunch and the two fell in love. They went to Marcus house and stayed together for the night. The next morning Marcus found a note from the goddess it said. 'Dear Marcus, I'm sorry I left you, I had no choice. You see I'm not Saphire (Her fake name), I'm Nephthys. I know it might seem hard to belive but it's the truth. I've got to go. Love Nephthys. Marcus was heart broken and took time of. Nine months later Marcus found a baby girl with a nite and a locket. The note said 'Hi Marcus, It's me Nephthys, look here is our daughter. Her name is Constantina , she is your job now. PS give her the locket when she is fourteen and then drop her of at Camp Giza which is in here, in Brooklyn she should be able to find her way after that. Marcus chose to raise is daughter as best he could. Constantina grew up as a happy girl. She loved her dad a lot and lived her life in Brooklyn but Constantina always asked her dad what happened to her mother but Marcus just said "When your older" which is the most annoyinng respons from an adult. When Constantina started school she made many friends and a fair amount of enemies. She attened the school where her dad worked and loved it there. When Constantina was twelf she was found to have ADHD. Her father helped her out extra but the school thought Constantina was getting specil treatment. Constantina's worst enemy Alimira, said to the school that it was true and that no other child is getting any attantion but truth was that the other kids also got this help with everything. When it was Constantina's fourteenth birthday her father gave her the locket and said that it was from her mother and that it was her favourite peice of jewellery. Constantina kept it close to her heart and when she opened it she saw a picture of her mother and herself as a baby. Her mother was playing around with her. Her best friend Amanda looked at the picture and said that her mother looked a lot like Constantina. Constantina went to school th next day and Alimira saw that Constantina was wearing a locket. Alimira liking how the locket looked tried to take it from Constantina's neck. This not working told her friends to leave and Alimira turned into a a Demon. Constantina got attacked and was wounded badly, all of a sudden there was a set of throwing knifes next to her made out of Stygian Iron. She belived she killed the monster and went home. Her dad saw how badly she was wounded and choice to take her to Camp Giza. After four hours they made it to Camp and Constanita entered the boarders of Camp her dad saying good-bye. Powers Offensive #Children of Nephthys can cause an opponent to be injured by breathing fire at them for a short period of time. #Children of Nephthys are able to project a person’s greatest loss into their mind, causing temporary trauma and confusion into them. This power is only active for a short time. Defensive #Children of Nephthys has the ability to force a person to feel a great sense of loss, which allows them to be distracted for a short period of time. #Children of Nephthys can can cause someone to feel as if they are trapped in a coffin for a short time, unable to move, however while the user is maintaining the hold, they themselves also can't move to attack Passive #Children of Nephthys can sense any death, mortal or monster. #Children of Nephthys can be sense if a spirit or ghost is watching or around them, but they will never be able see, hear or communicate in any way shape or form to them, or know the identity of the spirit around them or their purpose of being their is. Even thoughs summoned by any demigods or gods #Children of Nephthys can be able to consul a person and help them to accept and move pass any losss Supplementary #When fighting, children of Nephthys are able to gain a small amount of health every time they deal damage to their opponents #Children of Nephthys have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. Counselors/lt ability #Children of Nephthys have the ability to summon a large group of mummies, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Traits #They tend to accept death and loss of a love one quickly #They make excellent mortician, and Forensic anthropologist Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Children of Nephthys Category:Head Counciler Category:KaneChroniclesNo.1 Category:Demigod Category:Characters